The World As We Know It
by Mak Eddie
Summary: Rated for swearing. Set when Chris was on. What happens when an unwanted magical creatures comes back from Chris's time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, as you could probably tell.

* * *

The World As We Know It.

By Mak Eddie

1. INT – ATTIC – DAY

You see PIPER, she has her long brown hair up in a pony tail and is wearing simple dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt, enter the attic where CHRIS is standing behind the Book of Shadows wearing jeans and a white shirt.

PIPER: Chris, what are you doin' up here? _(Worried)_ There isn't a demon is there?

CHRIS: No, I'm just looking, gathering information. _(Looks at her)_ To know your enemy is to be one step ahead.

PIPER: _(Smirk)_ Who told you that?

CHRIS: _(Looks back at the book)_ Uh, just someone I know.

Piper goes and stands beside Chris to see what he's looking at. The page is on a demon named Darthia who is part demon part darklighter.

PIPER: This isn't another girlfriend is it?

CHRIS: Oh god no.

PIPER: Well it sounds like I might like this mystery person.

CHRIS: Yea, uh-huh

PIPER: You know you work too much.

Piper puts her arm on Chris's shoulder

CHRIS: I'll be back later call me if you need me.

Chris orbs away as a portal on the side wall opens up. A GIRL, 17 wearing black pants and a red tank top, flies out and land face fist on the floor with a THUD.

PIPER: What the hell?  
PAIGE orbs into the room with PHOEBE.

PHOEBE: We heard a noise.

PAIGE: Who's that?

Paige indicates to the girl, still lying on the ground not moving, and moves towards her.

PIPER: I dunno, she just appeared out of some kind of portal in our wall.

PHOEBE: Is she dead?

The girl stirs and mumbles

GIRL: No, I'm not dead

The girl gets off the ground into a standing position and dusts her self off.

GIRL(CON'T): But I do have a major headache now.

Paige, startled, jumps back.

PAIGE: Ahh, it speaks.

GIRL: And very well I might add.

PIPER: Chris!

Chris orbs into the room with his back facing the girl.

CHRIS: What is it mum? Where's the demon?

Piper points behind Chris to the girl. As Chris turns around to look at what Piper pointed to, the girl gives him a huge grin.

GIRL: Well hello there Christopher.

CHRIS: Emily, what the hell are you doing here?

EMILY: _(Smirks more)_ Nice to see you too.

PAIGE: Wait you know her.

Chris walks over to Emily and grabs her arm, as he does her smirk is wiped off her face.

CHRIS: I'll explain later.

Chris orbs out of the room with Emily.

2. EXT. GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE – DAY

Chris orbs onto the Golden Gate Bridge holding Emily's arm. As they materialise Emily wrenches her arm out of Chris's grip and steps in front of Chris.

CHRIS: What are you doing here Emily?

EMILY: _(Irritated)_ Well the same as you obviously.

CHRIS: What, didn't think that I could handle saving my own brother?

EMILY: Truthfully?_(Shrugs)_ No, I figured you'd need a hand. I also came to make sure you don't die. How unfortunate that would be Christopher.

CHRIS: _(Sarcastic)_ Geez thanx. I didn't know you cared.

EMILY: Don't flatter yourself. I only care for the future._(Sad chuckle)_ Not that there's much left.

CHRIS: _(Quizzically)_ Why? What happened?

EMILY: _(Snaps)_ It's your fault she's dead!

CHRIS: What, how is it my fault?

EMILY: _(Angry)_ You left Christopher. _(Sad)_ You left. You left us, your family, Melinda, Derek, Patricia, Alex and I. You left and **HE** killed her.

CHRIS: _(Worried)_ Who did **HE** kill?

EMILY: _(Sad)_ He killed her right in front of me. I couldn't save her. I just… It's my fault she's dead.

CHRIS: _(Worried)_ Who dead?

EMILY: Patricia!

CHRIS: _(Understanding)_ Emily, I'm so sorry.

Chris walks towards Emily to envelop her in a hug but she steps back and holds her hands up to stop him.

EMILY: Don't Chris, just don't

Blue and Green lines envelop Emily as she teleports out (A/N: Think of how the elf nanny teleports). Chris stares at where she was standing before he just realised that that was the first time Emily has ever call him Chris and not Christopher. Chris looks at the ground and orbs out.

3. INT. MANOR LIVING ROOM – DAY

Emily teleports into the living room where Piper, Phoebe and Paige are seated on one couch. The sisters look up as she ports in with a solemn expression on her face.

PAIGE: Whoa, what was that?

Chris orbs into the room beside Emily as she goes over and sits on the couch in front of the sisters.

PIPER: Chris where were you?

PHOEBE: Yea, you need to explain this mystery girl to us.

Chris goes and sits beside Emily. Emily looks up from where she was staring at the ground, to Phoebe.

EMILY: Ok you want to know about me. My name is Persephone Emarlee Thanatos, everyone calls me Emily, I'm 17 and I'm from Christopher's time and as you could tell earlier, I know him.

PHOEBE: Ok then how do we know we can trust you.

EMILY: Trust? From you? _(Shakes head)_ Don't worry I don't expect it.

PHOEBE: And what's that suppose to mean?

CHRIS: Aunt Phoebe please don't. I know you can trust her, she wouldn't do a thing to hurt anyone of you or me or Wyatt

EMILY: It's Wyatt and I, and AUNT Phoebe, so they know?

CHRIS: Shut up. I don't need a grammar lesson from you and yes they know.

EMILY: Way to go there Christopher while you're at it why don't you just tell them everything about their future too.

CHRIS: It was an accident. It's not like I told them on purpose.

EMILY: _(Scoffs)_ I'm sure

PAIGE: Man those two fight like brother and sister.

EMILY: Don't worry I'm not his sister.

PIPER: _(Defensive)_ And what would be wrong with that?

EMILY: Nothing. I'm just not his sister.

Emily stands up

EMILY (CON'T): Look if you do not trust me than that is fine I really do not care because that is not the reason I came back to this time. I came back to help Christopher save Wyatt.

PHOEBE: We just want to be certain that you're here to help us and not kill us.

EMILY: Death is certain, life is not. Still want to be certain.

Emily teleports out.

PAIGE: Chris what's with the way she disappears?

Chris looks at his aunt.

CHRIS: She's part elf, that's how she can teleport. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find her.

Chris stands up and orbs out.

PIPER: Paige, follow him.

Paige orbs out without a word

4. EXT. FOREST – DAY

Chris orbs into a forest and looks around until he sees Emily sitting against the base of a tree humming to herself. Emily now has reverted back to her elf self, she has long green hair with blue streaks in it, pointy ears, deep blue eyes, pale green lips, pale skin, short fangs on the top and bottom of her teeth. She is now wearing brown leather shoes, brown leather long pants, a green tunic with a brown leather vest over the top and a quill with arrows in it adorn her back.

CHRIS: You know I always liked it when you sang. It helped me forget about Wyatt just for a little while.

Emily looks at Chris as he sits beside her.

EMILY: _(Smiles)_ Thank you.

Emily puts her head on Chris's shoulder.

EMILY (CON'T): You do not know how much I missed you Christopher.

CHRIS: Would it be alright if I gave you a hug.

Emily takes her head off Chris's shoulder and looks at him.

EMILY: _(Raises an eyebrow)_ I did not miss you that much

Chris laughs at her and nudges her.

CHRIS: _(Serious)_ You know you have to go back and face them.

EMILY: I know it is just so hard seeing them after so long.

CHRIS: It gets easier as time goes by.

EMILY: Yea maybe for you but I was only young it all happened.

CHRIS: Look Em, it'll be ok you're tough you'll get through this. You are a Halliwell after all.

EMILY: Yea if you-

Emily's head snaps up and she sniffs the air. She then looks off to the left a bit.

EMILY (CON'T): Uh-oh

CHRIS: What? What is it?

Chris bolts into a standing position as does Emily.

EMILY: We are not alone.

CHRIS: What? Where? Who?

Before Chris could say anymore Emily teleports out.

* * *

And that's where it ends for today...tell me what ya think think.

Mak Eddie


End file.
